


A dream i had last night

by princessbunnie



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Tiger King (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Violence, Cute, Size Difference, Soft Jeon Jungkook, Weapons, do not read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessbunnie/pseuds/princessbunnie
Summary: my weird dream
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

so i had this dream where there as a strawberry cream snack like pudding whip cream and real strawberries. then we went to a winter cabin for a trip and daddy got blown away in he blizzard so we had to fly away with our jet to go to the hospital. i got sad since i left my purple kitty water bottle. so then these people came and argued over our alicorn saying we stole it and i told them maybe you couldn't pay for it so we bought it instead. and she got really mad.  
so she stuck a screw up my dads but and he passed out so then this girl came she was 13 and she had the same water bottle as me except it was blue./ then she god mad an got a double barrel shotgun. she tried shooting the lady and her husband but the gun wasn't loaded and the lady was like oh wow i didn't even think see that i thought it was prop.

then she got the gun then i started to act like a baby for some reason and started babbling and laying on my back . then she picked me up? then she tossed me back on the floor. then the end of that section of the dream.

then the girl tiger king was trying to arrest face mask was on a my little pony character and she found out where i lived and said she wanted revenge. she was from an earlier dream and i beat her butt because she hurt my family. but now she came back.

so the my little pony characters and this girl cosplaying as raven from teen titans fought her but i told her her weakness is population so when there is more people she gets weak and vice versa.

so rainbow dash lured her to town hall when there was festival. so we fought her then she fell and i sliced her limbs and stabbed her face into mush. because she killed my favorite youtuber apparently who does princess and unicorn gaming videos.  
then we burned her to ash and buried her 20 feet underground. then i moved to south korea so she wouldn't find me

very weird dream.

edit: i forgot this part i woke up and my limbs hurt like when i sliced that girl very paranormal


	2. A dream i had lastnight again. 12/20/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anther dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit more chaotic and weird

So there was these species of animals who if you make a sound louder than 120 decibels they would attack you then after sometimes they go away. so for some reason jungkook has 4 kids and the youngest was 12 and was 4'5 tallness. so there was this hid seek game so you wont get attacked and the reward was a Sofia the first blanket.  
so they left the reward as they finished and for some reason i was in the pov of the girl. so she was like this blanket is cute. so she took it.

then jungkook was fighting one of the animals beacause someone screamed or somethinng. then we had to use silent toilets event though we didn't need too. then i wanted to get this disney princes sippy cup or water bottle or something and then i had to fight this turtle girl beacause it was something you had to fight for. then we went back to our house and the animals went away


	3. Another dream i cant remember when i had it

so i was in class and for some reason jungkook was next to me and he gave me his sweater and i dont know why but this is how he looked like and he gave me his sweater and it was sweaty than he left


	4. this one is more lewd i dont know why only at a certain part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this dream was from 8/01/2020 last night i had to get rid of some of the ways i worded it i couldnt let that go down

i sent this to my friend on discord so i just copied and pasted it on here my 30 year old cousin knows my account and so 

"Megan i dont know why i had this dream its not my faut okay dont tell.

So there was this pet show or smth  
Then i was a brown bunny  
And jungkook was my owner  
And so there were 5 categories,  
Size,Speed,Power,Appearance,FIGHTING SKILLS.  
And so on the first one  
I obviously got a 3/10  
So when i got a low score of something jungkook looks at the judges like he is going to choke them to death  
the next was about appearance  
LEMME TELL YOU  
I looked great i mean smh, i got an 8/10. They had the audacity to give me an 8/10  
So then we had to do power  
so

i only managed knocked over a full can of soda  
So this one is the part i wanted to tell you  
So this about speed and i was fast. So they gave me a 5/10. But here's the catch, So they give titles for each pets performance  
My title was Good Cookie Sex  
. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – ⭒ ⊹ ⭒ – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .  
Then jungkook said: Sir, i need you to watch her, this title is very dick hardening. I'll be back.


	5. sequal to chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an unfortunate mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is weirder

so all of the bts members had a christmas party with their familes and all.  
so jungkook picked up the girl and they stood in the hallway talking to namjoon. all of the sudden jimins kid is like "you guys are under the mistletoe trree!" then its awkward silence for like 10 seconds. then they are like you know what that means. but they are dumb cause why would jungkook kiss her on the lips? so jungkook kisses her on the cheek then a peck


	6. might be the end

this most likely will be discontinued as im starting to get no longer interested in writing my dreams

edit: and beacause im not having that many dreams as much


	7. zombie au dream

i had a dream that i was in a zombie apocolypse  
and jungkook was there too  
and i could shrink to like 3 feet tal  
tall  
and then there was like this "society"  
so then i made jungkook an archive of photos in a dvd case  
and then we left ur stuff in this rv  
and then we wre in a group of people  
and we went kayaking  
and i was trying to be in a group with jungkook  
but then he went to join another kayak  
and i was with this heavier set girl  
and she fell of the kayak  
and i was trying to help her but she made it  
and then jungkook told me he would be back  
and i said okay but then he didnt come back after 2 day  
and so i was kind of scared and i shrunk  
so then i went looking for him but then i found this toy store  
then i went back stage and saw a lot of teddy bears  
and i looked for jungkook but then i found this teedy bear and it reminded me of jungkook  
so i looked at it and i saw it blink  
and then i saw it move slightly and it gave me a note "its me help he turned me into this" and i was shocked so i tried taking him but the store owner was like "what are you doing back here?" i said i wanted jugkook teddy but the owner was like "oh that one isnt for sale." and then i just picked the bear up and ran  
the wstore owner caught me and i asked him how to change him back "fine but you owe me you have to give him a sentimental item with a hug to break the curse"  
so i told jungkook i left the archive at the rv  
and he said "we can go get it" on the note so i went with the group back to rv and got it and hugged jungkook  
then he became jungkook again  
and then he was like "why are you so small?" and then i told him i shrunk cause i was scared he was dead or sumthing  
he was like "oh you were that scared for me"  
i said yeah  
then we hugged


End file.
